Why Did I Agree?
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: Hector contemplates as to why he agreed with Serra that she was beautiful. Serra's answer is marriage. Hector's answer certainly isn't. Guess who gets their way? HectorxSerra, perhaps with some hurt/comfort along with the humour.


Author's Notes

I REALLY have to stop writing these "rated T for a reason" fics. It's destroying my conscience. It's probably tempting all those pesky guest reviewers to review without signing in! EVIL PEOPLE!

At least I'm back from my trip and writing!

* * *

Why Did I Agree?

WHY? I just don't understand it! Why did I actually... _agree_ with Serra that she looked beautiful this morning? ARG! Her ego's swelled up enough as it is! Plus, everyone's making fun of me now! 'A sly dog', they call me. 'Finally admitting my feelings', they say to me. But the thing is, I don't even find her pretty! I don't have feelings for her!

Right?

...perhaps?

Oh, damn it. Who am I kidding? She's gorgeous. She doesn't even have to primp herself up to look good. It's just that she's so _annoying_! 'I'm so great! I'm so pretty! Don't you agree, Lord Hector?' It's always the same thing every day.

And yet, today, I change my answer. Without thinking. I will admit that her jaw nearly hitting the floor was priceless, but then, once I realized my mistake, I had to book it out of there! Some of the people watching caught up, and while Serra was nowhere to be found, I eventually realized that my future is bleak.

Now, I have to deny everything!

...even if it's... not true! GAH! I can't believe it! I _do_ have feelings for her! There's just something so _infectious_ about her. What do I... wait, a letter, here on my bed? What does it say...

* * *

_To Lord Hector,_

_I'm happy you're finally admitting the truth to yourself! I hate to admit it, though, that it may have just been a slip of the tongue. If you really feel that way about me, please meet me in the throne room in ten minutes. If you don't... well, I guess things will have to go back to the way they were. I hope you come!_

_Your lovely cleric, Serra_

Well, the obvious thing to do here is not go. I can't give her the wrong impression! I'll just wait here on my bed for a while, and then...

* * *

So I'm actually going to the throne room? Turn body, turn! No! It's not working! I'm walking into a trap!

I guess I can listen from the door and see if she's mumbling to herself... huh? What's she saying? She teases me because I'm the one she actually likes? That she'd give anything if I proposed to her?

Right.

How do I respond to that? I'll just peek inside... wait! She's _crying_? I guess it's been ten minutes. Sure, we've known each other for years, but I can't just go in there and ask her to marry me!

Although...

I can't stand it that she's actually crying! She really cares that much about me? She expects me to go in there and give her my mother's ring that I'm supposed to save until the day I...

...start... contemplating... marriage...

My mother did say that the first girl I even think about giving this ring to would be the one I would want to marry. The thought never even crossed my mind about anyone else during the war...

Damn. I can't believe I'm actually going in. Holding the ring in my hand.

Planning to propose.

What a day. Guess it's the start of the rest of my life... all from agreeing with the fact that she was pretty...

THE END

* * *

Author's Notes

This fic is for Tom-ato13. My main goal here was to try and write a fic without any dialogue whatsoever. Apparently, it's only possible if the characters write letters to each other. :p I'm not entirely sure about the OOCness issue here, but I don't think it's too bad.

I actually have ANOTHER ENDING! This second ending is the one I originally wrote, starting off where Hector finds Serra's letter. The letter itself is different too.

* * *

**Alternate Ending**

_To Lord Hector,_

_I'm so happy you finally caught on today! Come by my room in ten minutes. If you're there, I will give myself to you... think about it. You won't regret it! I will become exclusively yours forever! You'd LOVE that, wouldn't you?_

_Your lovely cleric, Serra_

What? _Give_ herself to me? She's a cleric! There's no way that I could...

* * *

Why am I opening the door to Serra's room exactly ten minutes after reading her letter? Man, it's dark in here... I'll turn on the lights...

Whoa! There's a priest in the room! What's he doing here? And what's that noise? Oh, it's Serra squealing in excitement beside him. Whoa, she's running here really fast!

Now I don't know what to say. She's pulling me towards the priest and motioning me to not talk, allowing the priest to start speaking.

This is just getting too weird...

* * *

Whew... that was definitely the most intense two hours I will ever spend doing something. That was... wait, another letter? How did I miss it earlier?

_To my dear husband,_

_I can't believe you actually went through with this. OBVIOUSLY I was goading you because I've been crushing on you since forever! But, we have to get serious here. You obviously have feelings for me too, otherwise, you wouldn't have gone through with the ceremony. Let's grow old together! I promise I'll love you if you love me!_

_Your beautiful wife, Serra_

Well... I guess it was a good thing I agreed with her today.

THE END

* * *

Author's Notes

Uh... what?

Everybody happy with the fact that this is the ALTERNATE ending, and not the normal ending? :D This is just plain strange, and definitely T-rated. Tomato, I PROMISE I will write the EliwoodxFarina and FordexEirika fics you requested (in the future) TASTEFULLY! You will not be disappointed!

For some reason, I could easily see Serra asking for the reassurance she's requesting at the end of her second letter. She's probably feeling vulnerable, especially if you believe in her second, more docile personality that she's implied to have.

On a more normal note, new chapter of AGOH coming eventually! There will be a slight surprise in it... one person already knows about it! You know who you are! SHHHHHHH!


End file.
